Kingdom Hearts II: Chroniques d'une poupée
by MemoriesOf-Destiny
Summary: Mon destin n'est pas le même que le tien, ma vision de la Lumière n'est pas la même que la tienne, et pourtant, une chose nous unit: Kingdom Hearts. [Résumé qui a presque rien à voir avec ce qui se trame dans cette aventure qui part dans tous les sens.] (En pause en raison de problème personnel)
1. Le retour de Sasori

Titre de la fiction: _Kingdom Hearts II: Chroniques d'une poupée._

Auteur:_ MemoriesOf-Destiny._

Rating: _T **[Et quelques fois M pour... des pensées perverses on va dire =w=]** mais révèle pas tout enfin O.o_

Disclamer: _Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Sasori, une nouvelle Keyblade et un ennemi mystère._

Bonjour bonjour les gens! Voici une fiction sur Kingdom Hearts qui est basé sur KH II** [Jure on avait pas vu! -PAN-]** mais j'ai changé pas mal de choses donc c'est sûr que ça sera pas lié complètement au jeu. Pour ma part, l'aventure tourne sur notre trio favori donc, mais avec une jeune fille nommée Sasori les accompagnera... pour les emmerder. Ou pas! Vous verrez ça au fil de la fiction, je préviens à l'avance, j'ai déjà changé plusieurs choses, que je dirai à la fin de ce chapitre! Donc bonne lecture!

P.S: Vous allez me dire que c'est comme Sora-desuka, eh bien non. À vrai dire reprendre KH II et mettre un de mes persos dedans, cette idée trottant dans ma tête depuis un grand moment et j'me suis dis pourquoi pas? Alors voilà. Désolée hein? **[Roh joue pas la fille sympa tue! TUE! +o+]** ... **[Fuck. -PAN-]**

* * *

**Deux inconnus étaient devant une capsule, où une personne était dedans.**

...: Elle est presque complète.  
... (2): Combien de temps on devra attendre?  
...: Étant donné que nous avons fini sa reconstitution avant que Roxas ne détruise tout, elle devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps.  
... (2): Et son but dans tout ça?  
...: Tu verras ça. En attendant... laissons-la encore dormir.  
... (2): Naminé a construit sa mémoire?  
...: Elle a déjà fait sa part du travail. Espérons que son pouvoir ait un effet sur elle. Ansem, je peux te demander un service?  
Ansem: Lequel DiZ?  
DiZ: Si elle perd la raison, tue-là.  
Ansem: Pourquoi ça?  
DiZ: Tu comprendras.

_ºoºoºoºoºoº_

**Le fameux trio s'embarqua à partir lorsque Yen Cid sentit quelque chose.**

Yen Sid: Il faut que vous retourniez à la Cité du Crépuscule.  
Sora: Hein?  
Dingo: Pourquoi?  
Yen Sid: Je ressens quelque chose... d'anormal. Il va falloir patienter un peu avant de partir.

**Désespérés, nos chers amis descendirent pour reprendre le train. Ce dernier passa à l'arrache et ils montèrent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils les attendaient?**

_ºoºoºoºoºoº_

**L'heure du réveil est enfin arrivé! Après plus d'un an de dodo, la capsule s'ouvrit. Celle qui en sort... a quinze ans. Un mètre cinquante-sept, quarante neuf kilo. Cheveux mi-longs brun, yeux vert turquoise. Une veste comme Sora, avec un débardeur blanc, pantalon militaire avec ceinture noir et des bottes noires. Je sais, drôle de style. S'étirant un max, la jeune ne mit pas longtemps à se demander.**

... (3): Bordel je suis où?  
Ansem: Tu es enfin réveillée.  
... (3): Euh... ouais. Tu es R... enfin Ansem c'est ça? Je fous quoi dans ce truc?  
Ansem: Tu verras, en attendant prends-ceci.

**Il lui tend un petit sac fermé par un nœud bleu où plus de deux mille munnies étaient à l'intérieur.**

... (3): Ouoh la vache c'est lourd! Tu veux me tuer hein avoue!  
Ansem: Il peut transporter tous les munnies que tu trouves.  
... (3): En clair un petit sac infini meurci beaucoup! ... Mais j'en fais quoi?  
Ansem: Ce que tu en fais? Tu as une magnifique mémoire, tes dons sont... vraiment inefficaces. À moins que tu sois conne, oui ça doit être ça. Y'a un train qui arrive te chercher, normal'ment tu dois l'savoir c'est pas à moi d'te l'dire.

**Il partit.**

... (3): Ok! ... Attends il m'a traité de conne le salopard?! Oh c'est pas bien! J'vais aller lui casser la gueule!

**Euh... Truc muche? C'est pas l'moment là.**

... (3): C'est pas mon nom!

**Ok ok! Calme, euh... merde je sais plus.**

... (3): C'EST SASORI! SA-SO-RI! PAS COMPLIQUÉ! Merde hein même pas fichu de retenir un prénom de six lettres c'est incroyable!

**... On a rien vu d'accord? Hm-hm. Sasori sortit de la pièce, puis du manoir et du bois pour aller à la gare. Une fois rendu à la place, elle vit au loin Sora, Donald et Dingo, qui se battaient contre des drôles de monstres blancs. Certains volaient en gigotant, d'autres étaient sous terre, ou encore d'autres qui prennaient la forme d'un objet se... oui d'accord j'arrête les conn'ries roh pas besoin de faire ces yeux méchants les Simili! Attends ils ont pas d'yeux c'est vrai. Bref ils étaient dans une merde oui!**

Sora: Hé tu peux pas dire ça y'a des mômes qui lisent!

**Ta gueule c'est moi qui parle.**

Donald: Re-ca-lé!  
Sora: J't'ai pas causé crétin!  
Donald: Tiens c'est drôle moi non plus!  
Sora: Ferme-là! Voilà c'est bon fais plus chier!  
Donald: Depuis quand tu fais la loi?!  
Dingo: Calmez-vous!  
Sora/Donald: Nan jamais!  
Sasori:... Bon faudrait peut-être que j'intervienne.

**Il était temps! Les Simili lâchèrent le trio pour se jeter sur la jeune fille. D'un coup elle se jeta sur eux et deux Clés éliminèrent les créatures: deux Keyblades dont une dans chaque main étaient présentes.**

Sasori: Stella et ... c'est quoi son nom parce que j'sais pas!

**Tu le seras quand tu mourras.**

Sasori: C'est-à-dire?

**Jamais.**

Sasori: NNNNNAAAAANNNNN!

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! [Je vous rassure cette scène ne s'est jamais produite, erreur de frappe lors d'un moment de folie. Alors on reprend là où notre fifille découvre ses Keyblades. C'était la conscience d'Océane à vous les studios!]**

Sasori: Stella et ... c'est quoi son nom parce que j'sais pas! ... Attends j'l'ai pas déjà dis?  
Dingo: Ça alors tu as été rapide!  
Sasori: Ah, euh... merci.  
Donald: Comment tu t'appelles?  
Sasori: Ça vous regarde pas. Et vous c'est Sora, Donald et Dingo j'me trompe?  
Sora: Attends comment tu nous connais?  
Sasori: Bien sûr sinon j'aurai pas dis vos noms tête de noisette!  
Sora: Alors là t'as pas vu ta tête.  
Sasori: Elle va très bien merci. Vous êtes ici pour...  
Dingo: Yen Sid nous a dit qu'il y avait un truc anormal alors on est revenu ici.  
Sasori:... C'est moi qu'vous êtes venu chercher.  
Sora: Comment tu peux le savoir?  
Sasori: C'est comme ça, j'y peux rien. J'le sais y'a pas d'réponse à ta question. Et j'te pari qu'un gars est content!

**Oh oui il est très content!**

Sora: Et c'est quoi ces vêt'ments là? Depuis quand tu te tapes ma veste aussi?!  
Sasori:... Tu sais la "réponse" à tes questions ridicules. À ta place j'aurai honte de mon Q.I zéro pointé!  
Sora: Ha ha ha très drôle.  
Sasori: Ton rire est très convaincant.  
Donald: T'as vu?

**Bon là ok ça serait COOL que vous avancez pour que les lecteurs suivent l'aventure! Alors zou du balai!**

Sasori: Jamais contente à chaque fois c'est pareil.

**J'ai entendu!**

Sasori: Bordel!  
Sora: T'es vraiment indiscrète.  
Sasori:...

**-SBAF!- ... Allez une claque de parti. Après avoir payé les quatre places, nos héros remontèrent dans le train qui les ramena auprès de la Tour Mystérieuse. Une fois au sommet, la jeune se fait très vite remarquer par Yen Sid. Ou plutôt Sora.**

Yen Sid: Mais c'est quoi ça Sora?  
Sora: La marque de main de l'autre, j'me fais maltraiter faut appeler la Société des Protection de Porteur de Clé!  
Yen Sid: Non j'parlai encore de ta coupe de ch'veux façon Chris de Sonic. Et dire que j'me faisais un espoir que tu allais au coiffeur du coin-coin.  
Sora: Coiffure du coin-coin?  
Sasori: Pitié nan prononcez pas son nom trois fois sinon...  
Dingo: Coiffeur du coin-coin plutôt hein Sora?  
Sora: Ah ouais coiffeur du coin-coin.  
Sasori: Fuck j'pensais qu'il allait pas voir sa faute.

**Erreuuuur! ... Voici Canard WC.**

Canard WC: Eh oui c'est moi! J'suis le coiffeur du coin-coin!  
Sasori:... Je sens le pire.  
Canard WC: C'est la danse des canard qui en sortant de la mare se secouent le bas des reins et font coin-coin!  
Dingo: Fait's comme les petits canards et pour que tout l'monde se marre remuez le popotin en f'sant coin-coin!  
Sora: A présent claquez du bec en secouant vos plumes avec avec beaucoup plus d'entrain et des coin-coin!  
Donald: Allez mettez-en un coup on s'amuse comme des p'tits fous maintenant pliez les g'noux redressez-vous!  
Yen Sid: Tournez c'est la fête!  
Dingo: Bras dessus-dessous!  
Sora: Comm' des girouettes!  
Donald: C'est super chouette!  
Sasori:...  
Canard WC: Allez la suite!  
Sasori:... C'est extra-fou...  
Canard WC: Ouais! C'est la danse des can...

**STOP ARRÊTEZ CETTE TORTURE J'EN PEUX PLUS PITIÉ!**

Sasori: Mon narrateur est mon sauveur merci merci merci!

**... J'suis une fille si tu l'vois pas. Bon fais-moi plaisir débarrasse-toi de l'autre.**

Canard WC: Non steuplait pas ce supplice!  
Sasori: Oh si! Mesdames et messieurs je vous présente le supplice de la fenêtre! Goodbye ducky!

**-CLANG- ... Reprenons là où on était.**

Yen Sid: Ah Sasori Whitness, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas?  
Sasori: Plus d'un an, Yen Sid.  
Sora: Vous vous connaissez?  
Sasori:... C'est un peu logique.  
Sora: Attends mais elle lui dit son nom mais pas à nous sympa! Et comment ça ma coupe de ch'veux façon Chris de Sonic? C'est mon style bordel!

**Wow le temps que ça monte au cerveau. Maaaagnifique.**

Donald: On est d'accord sur ce point!

**Qui t'a permis d'parler?**

Yen Sid: Va falloir pensez à changer, parce que c'est plus à la mode.  
Sasori: Ouais maint'nant c'est les cheveux longs! À moins que le crâne rasé t'irait mieux.  
Sora: ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE?!  
Sasori: Eh bah nan ça va pas parce que C'EST COMME ÇA!

**Blanc épique. Sasori étrangle le vieux, Sora se fait violer par l'Organisation XIII, Donald et Dingo sont rentrés chez eux, et moi j'me fais chier. Fin d'l'histoire.**

Yen Sid:... Vous êtes prêts à partir?

**Et putain mec t'as cassé mon tripe!**

Sora: Ouais!  
Donald: Oui!  
Dingo: Affirmatif!  
Sasori: J'suis forcée d'les suivre?  
Sora: Bah ça je sais pas vilaine fille.

**La jeune grogna et le trio sortit pour retrouver le Vaisseau Gummi. Sasori resta avec le Magicien.**

Yen Sid: Alors comment s'est passé cette mission?  
Sasori: Que dire? Tout s'est produit tellement vite. Et maintenant que je suis de retour, je sais plus ce que je dois faire! Reprendre ma quête ou suivre DiZ?  
Yen Sid: Tu pourrais suivre Sora et ses compagnons, je suis sûr que tu leur serais d'une grande aide. Sauf si tu veux recommencer ta quête en solo.  
Sasori: Hm... j'y réfléchirai.

**Elle quitta la pièce, mais resta à l'entrée.**

Sasori: Dites, savez-vous comment s'appelle cette Keyblade?

**Elle apparut dans sa main. Sa lame d'un bleu marine éclatant dont le bout est pointu, entourée de deux sortes de bandages violer et noir. Au bout se trouvait trois cristaux grands et deux cristaux petits, ayant une couleur différente: bleu vert, bleu, bleu marine, violet, noir. Sa manche où la main de la jeune tenait l'arme, était un cristal bleu ciel, cette manche, entourée de quatre "ailes" qui contenaient trois "plumes". Toutes blanches, un dégradé bleu marine au bout. Une chaîne entreposée de trois chaînes normales et de quatre en forme de cristaux, ayant une couleur différente. Au bout de cette petite ligne de chaînes se tenait une genre de couronne. Mais déformée, comme pour ressembler à un cristal, couleur de ce bleu vert. Cette Keyblade n'avait que ces cinq couleurs, le Sorcier fut surpris.**

Yen Sid: Cristal Maudit... cette Keyblade unique.  
Sasori: Cristal... Maudit?  
Yen Sid: Cette Clé t'a peut-être choisi mais surtout, surtout, ne te laisse pas succomber par les Ténèbres, sinon elle s'emparera de toi. Cristal Maudit est très dangereux, fais attention.  
Sasori: Intéressant... merci.

**Elle partit rejoindre le trio en ayant prit soin de faire disparaître la Keyblade.**

Sasori: Hé attendez je viens avec vous! ... Enfin... si ça vous dérange pas.

**Si ça dérange beaucoup.**

Sora: Aucun problème mais tu conduis pas c'est moi.

**Et merde.**

Sasori: Dans tes rêves l'asticot! Je pilote!  
Sora: Tu en as assez fait je dis! Petite!  
Sasori:...

**-SBAF!- Deux en un chapitre, putain Sora t'es trop fort. 'Fin bref, nos amis allaient dans le Vaisseau Gummi et vont en direction de la Forteresse Oubliée... en grande vitesse.**

Sasori: DÉGAGE DE MON CHEMIN COUILLON!  
Donald: Qu'il y ait une égratignure sur le vaisseau et je te fais bouffer tes Keyblades!  
Sora: Bon ok j'le regrette d'avoir acceptée sa venue.  
Donald: Parce que c'est à cause de toi?!  
Sasori: Virage de quarante-cinq degrés à fond les manettes!  
Sora: AAAHHH!  
Donald: AU S'COURS!

**Ils atterrissaient comme je sais pas quoi et en ressortirent. Vous avez vu comment c'est bien foutu?**

Dingo: C'était génial!  
Sasori: T'as vu ça? Et encore t'as rien vu!  
Sora: La meuf fait flipper pire que n'importe qui bordel!  
Donald: Et Dingo a bien aimé franch'ment y'a un truc qui cloche!

**Ils explosèrent le Cen... Euh non je reprends. Ils explorèrent le Centre-Ville de la Forteresse Oubliée, tout avait changé par rapport à la dernière fois. [Oh dommage que ça casse pas tout.] Je sais mais ça s'rait pas cool de voir quatre fous débarquer.**

Sora: C'est moi ou ça a changé?  
Dingo: C'est différent!  
Sasori: Pfff faut que mon endroit favori soit détruit ça fait chier.  
Donald: T'es déjà venu ici?  
Sasori: Bah ouais! Comment oublier un truc aussi génial? ...

**Elle repensa à ces pactes.**

Sasori: Niark niark!  
Sora: Décidément tu es vraiment bizarre...  
Donald: J'aurai dis psychopathe.  
Sasori: Vous êtes coincés ou quoi?  
Sora: Mais t... j't'emmerde!  
Sasori:...  
Sora: Non pas une claque non non!

**-SBAF!- Fallait réfléchir avant. Ils continuèrent la route vers les Faubourgs, dès qu'ils arrivèrent, un drôle de système surgit comme ça.**

Sora: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs?  
... (4): Le système de défense de la ville.  
Sasori: Youfie!  
Youfie: Salut Sasori, salut les gars!  
Donald: Vous...  
Sasori: J'connais pas mal de monde alors... Attends une minute c'est quoi ces questions à la con là?  
Sora: C'est des questions à la con.  
Sasori: Nan jure je savais pas du tout!  
Sora: Comme ça tu dormiras moins conne.

**-SBAF!-**

Sora: Aïe.  
Youfie: Bon, venez, j'vais vous emmener à la base!  
Dingo: Ils ont une base secrète?  
Donald: Comme dans les trucs d'espions!  
Sora: Oh c'est trop cool!  
Sasori:... Les mois de sommeil, ça vous réussi pas.

**La ninja les conduisit vers la base.**

_ºoºoºoºoºoº_

**Naminé continua de dessiner dans une salle blanche, son carnet sur ses genoux. Son fauteuil, en face d'une fenêtre, la blonde progressa pour la mémoire de Sasori. Lorsqu'une personne entra subitement.**

DiZ: Où en es-tu?  
Naminé: Mon don a touché sa mémoire comme convenu. J'ai pratiquement terminé de reconstituer ses précédentes aventures. Mais je crains que la bête en question ne lui est pas revenu en tête, à chaque fois que je le dessine, les traces du dessin brûlent ainsi que la feuille, comme là.

**Elle se leva et finit l'étrange dragon, montrant le dessin à l'homme, les lignes de coloriage ainsi que les traits s'effacèrent en brûlant, la feuille blanche du carnet disparut en cendres également, n'affectant pas le carnet de Naminé.**

DiZ: Il est encore trop tôt pour lui faire rappeler, si jamais elle s'en rappelle sans ton don, efface cette partie.  
Naminé: Même si je fais ça tout le temps, elle finira par s'en rappeler! Et avec ou sans mon don, il reviendra, non?  
DiZ: Kingdom Hearts ne doit être ouvert que par Sora, son choix dépendra du sort qu'il nous attend. Mais si jamais les Ténèbres sortent de cet endroit, tout est fini. Pour le moment je m'occuperai de Kingdom Hearts et de l'Organisation XIII, en attendant, surveille Sasori de près.  
Naminé: D'accord.

**L'homme partit, laissant la jeune perplexe.**

* * *

Oui je sais. C'est horrible. HORRIBLE! **[Calme-toi bordel!]** Bon, comme je l'ai dis au début, j'ai changé plusieurs choses, au lieu de commencer sur Roxas, ça commence après le réveil de Sora, Donald et Dingo. Par ailleurs, Ansem et DiZ n'ont pas emmené Naminé quand elle avait fini le boulot pour la mémoire de notre brunet. **[Surnom venu d'outre-monde...]** Et à propos de Sasori, il y aura plusieurs choses à savoir sur son sujet, donc mystère! ... Bon ok un petit spoil, au début entre elle et "Ansem", petite discussion rapide et tout ça, et il dit "Tu dois l'savoir c'est pas à moi d'te l'dire." Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut d... **[Bon ok ça suffit ne parle pas plus Océ' ils ont pigés arrête sinon tu vas tout gâcher.]** ... Non c'est pas moi c'est ma conscience. **[Enfin tu me présentes aux lecteurs c'est pas trop tôt franch'ment!]** Tuez-moi! **[Nan pitié nan O_O]** -PAN- **[NNNNNAAAANNNNN J'VAIS MOURIR C'EST LA FIN ToT]**  
Sora: Oooohhh qui qui a laissé du jus d'fraise sur l'clavier?  
Riku: C'est du sang, Sora. ... 'TENTION CADAVRE!  
Sora: AAAHHH MON DIEU ELLE EST MORTE! ...  
Riku:... C'pas moi qui nettoie.  
Sora: Attends tu vas quand même pas imaginer que... Riku! Nan Riku reviens ici! J'TE PARLE!  
**[Pour éviter d'aggraver la situation, nous avons décidé de couper la scène. Merci de passer votre route pour revoir Cécé en bonne état dans 250 ans.]**  
Sasori: Foooouuutage de gueule!  
Roxas: Quoi j'apparais pas mais c'est... VENGEANCE!  
Axel: Ne casse pas tout quand même.  
Sasori: Bah détruit l'ordinateur comme ça ça réglera tout.  
DiZ: QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL?!  
Roxas: Merde repéré! On s'casse!  
_-Salle vide-_  
Demyx:...  
_-Bruit de criquet-_  
Demyx:... Danse eau danse!  
_-DUN DUN DUUUUUN-_  
Ouah! Revenu à moi!  
_-Aaaalléluia-_  
Mais que... MON ORDI! OH NON MON AMI PAS TOI!  
_-Musique Titanic: Nearer My God To Thee-_  
J'fais comment pour continuer mes trucs je suis perdu!  
Demyx:... Ah c'était dessus que tu faisais tes fictions?  
_-EPIC FAIL à compter de ce jour-_  
Bon laissez un petit review, le temps que je vais me charger de Demyx enfin bref SUS À L'ENNEMI!  
Sora: Ouais on va lui casser la gueule!  
... Sora casse-toi.  
Sora: Oui m'dame.


	2. L'Organisation XIII

Hey me voici bonne nouvelle j'ai vengé mon PC!  
Demyx: Chez pas chympa!  
Fallait pas faire bouger ton eau dans tous les sens. Voici la suite avec mon plus grand regret. **[Et ce chapitre est pas assuré, un accident et votre assurance ne fait rien parce qu'on les aura tué quand vous lirez ceci.]** Bonne lec'! **[Plutôt bon accident!]**

* * *

**Nos amis suivirent Youfie quand leurs coupains les Sans-Cœur apparurent.**

Sasori: Oh attends attends c'est les touristes qui sont jamais revenus de Tchernobyl! Alors lui c'est Jean-Paul, elle c'est Ariette et après... c'est Christophe, Ginette, Michel et Jacqueline! Et j'ai failli oublier Gaston.  
Sora:... C'est pas plutôt Paul, Amanda, Chris et tout le r...  
Sasori: Nan nan nan nan nan j'leur ai donné des surnoms beaucoup plus classe que leur prénom!

**Ce qui est... totalement faux.**

Donald/Sora: On est d'accord!  
Sasori: Bah merci du soutient les gars!  
Dingo: Moi j'les trouve cool, ahyuk!  
Sasori: Ah au moins un qui comprend les grands artistes qui donnent des surnoms! Bim dans vos faces le couple!  
Sora/Donald: QUOI?!

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Vous ne pouvez fuir la réalité.**

Youfie: Bon venez vite!  
Donald: Ah ça va la noiraude tu peux attendre!  
Sasori: Mais nan attends j'ai un couple à interro...  
Sora: On est pas ensemble!  
Donald: Sora tu fais vraiment mal tu sais?  
Sora: Mais enf...  
Donald: TU M'AS BRISÉ LE CŒUR!  
Sasori: OH MON DIEU T'AS BRISÉ SON CŒUR!

**SORA!**

Sora: Mais atten...  
Youfie: Ils attaquent!  
Dingo: Chargez!

**Le preux chevalier de Sasori fonça dans le tas et envoya les Sans-Cœur dans l'au-delà.**

Sasori: Wow tu les a tous éclaté! ... Preux chevalier?! Je suis pas zoophile!

**Roh si on peut plus rigoler. Bon! Pendant que Sora et Donald se disputaient juste pour une histoire de "couple", Youfie conduisit le groupe à la maison de Merlin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout sans son blond l'Enchanteur?!**

Youfie: Bienvenue à la Comité de Restauration de la Forteresse Oubliée!  
Sasori: C'est trop gentil merci.  
...: Enfin vous revenez!  
... (2): Encore toi la sale brioche?!  
Sora: Y'a d'la brioche?  
Dingo: Euh... Sora, je crois que Cid veut parler de toi.  
Sora:... Je rassure j'suis pas comestible. Et me fais pas ces yeux de merlan frit toi!  
... (3): Mhhh brioche!  
Sasori: OH OUI TU VAS LA VIOLER LA SALE BRIOCHE!

**SASORI FALLAIT PAS DIRE! [ERREUR DE TA PART ON EST GRILLÉ! ... Oups grillé.]**

Dingo/Donald/Sora/Cid/Aerith/... (3)/:...  
Sasori:... Euh... En plus c'est le marché que tu m'as fais Léon!  
Sora:... Violer la brioche? Mais c'est moi?! Espèce de grosse dégueulasse!  
Cid: Enfoiré c'est ma brioche!  
Léon: Y'a pas ton nom dessus!  
Cid: Ah ouais?! Bah tiens regarde!

**Cid fais pas de conneries repose ce stylo de suite! Tu vas faire un crime avec! Sora, COURS!**

Sora: OH MON DIEU!

**Non j't'ai pas demandé de courir dans la pièce!**

Sasori: Pourtant c'est c'que t'as demandé.

**Ah. Le stylo fit un vol plané pour atterrir entre les nichons de Youfie, cette dernière retira l'objet de ses ballons pas si gros que ça. [Perverse!]**

Sasori: Quelle précision.  
Youfie: Ça fait cent points!  
Dingo: Donald, on est entouré de pervers!  
Donald: Et dire que Sora est une brioche qui l'aurait cru?  
Sasori:... Il va se faire prendre.

**IMAGINATIOOON!**

Sora: Non, arrêtez! Laissez-moi!  
Léon: Tiens toi tranquille Sora!  
Sora: Je... Ahhh!  
Cid: Oui c'est ça jouis pour nous!

**Fin de IMAGINATIOOON! Et là... -Roulement de tambour- Nosebleed de Sasori. Oui c'est catastrophiphique! Oui c'est vital c'est dégueulasse c'est... pas pour ceux et celles qui font pas partis des pervers.**

Aerith: Sasori?  
Youfie: Eh oh ça va?

**-BOUM!- Bordel de cahuète elle a vendu son âme. Repose en paix. [Aaaamen.] Peu de temps après la magnifique course poursuite.**

Sora: Au passage, vous avez vu le Roi et Riku?

**Sasori se remet de son saignement nasal.**

Sasori:... C'était bon.

**C'est c'qu'on avait cru comprendre.**

Sasori: Ah par contre j'ai vu l'autre avec des cheveux arg...

**Tais-toi chut tu vas tout spoiler et y'aura pas de viol pour Sora!**

Sora: Ouais ça c'est dommage de finir dès le dé... Quoi comment ça viol pour moi?

**... Riku va venir te violer cette nuit. Et ça sera tous les soirs!**

Sora: Oh oui, oh mon chéri, j'attends ça depuis longtemps!  
Sasori/Aerith/Youfie:... YAOI!

**-Nosebleed- [Stop on arrête ce délire et on reprend la question de Sora!]**

Cid: Viol pour lui?  
Donald: Pourquoi il est con?

**[Ah j'aime bien ces questions! Mais nan c'est où sont Mickey et Riku?] Ils ont été kidnappés et sont dans le mégagigacôtéobscuredelaforcequitue. [Et en lettres ça donne MGCODLFQT!] Merci pour le cours, les nenfants apprenez bien hein?**

Léon: On sait pas. Mais on se charge de la Forteresse avant.  
Donald: À cause des Simili et des Sans-Cœur?  
Youfie: Yep!  
Léon: Bon ça suffit le bla bla parlons franch'ment! Sora, tu te déshabilles et tu m'attends sur le lit, Donald tu te fous dans une marmite d'eau bouillante, Dingo tu fais ce que tu veux et toi Sasori tu t'occupes du sale boulot.  
Sora/Donald/Dingo: Ok.

**Attendez mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez hé nan c'est pas lui qui écrit! Le nudiste tu remets tes vêtements c'est pas la fête! Le canard tu crèves pas tout de suite! Mais... je perds le contrôle!**

Sasori:... Depuis quand je fais le sale travail?!  
Dingo: Oh des bouquins!  
Donald: Elle est bonne l'eau!  
Sora: Bon tu viens ou quoi? J'suis déjà nu j'vais pas attendre le jour du Nouvel An!  
Léon:...  
Sora:... Quoi? Mais quoi? ... Hé la fille je fais quoi?

**Bah... parle autrement écoute. [Ouh là là! Mauvais exemple! J'avais raison de dire que y'avait des passages M!] Oh chut.**

Sora: Allez viens Léon, je n'attends plus que toi mon amour!

**Saute lui dessus! [Alleeeeez!]**

... (4): Mais que...

**Et merde. J'avais oublié.**

Cid: Merlin?!  
Sora:... Bon bah...  
Merlin: QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE RAFFUT?  
Dingo: Euh... Rien du tout!  
Merlin: Arrête de déranger mes livres enfin! Donald sors de cette casserole! Et toi Léon cesse de tripoter le corps de Sora!  
Léon: C'est quand que je l'aurai?! J'ai pas envie d'attendre!

**Je vous jure hein c'est ingérable.**

Sasori: Tu as atrocement vieilli Merlin!  
Merlin: À cause de tous ces problèmes! Aerith tu as donné les cartes j'espère!  
Aerith: Ah, nan.  
Merlin: Décidément je peux compter sur personne ou quoi?!

**Elle donna les cartes de membre une fois que Dingo rangea ces livres, que Sora s'habilla et que Donald sort de la marmite. Que c'est passionnant!**

Merlin: Léon, aux fortifications grouille!  
Léon: Oui m'sieur.  
Sasori: Bon on y go!  
Merlin: Attendez un instant! Sora, dis-moi que tu sais encore pratiquer la magie!  
Sora:...

**-Roulement de tambour-**

Sora:... J'ai tout oublié.

**Tada. [Wow quelle énergie.] Ta gueule.**

Merlin: Tout oublié? ... TOUT OUBLIÉ?! J'AI PERDU DES HEURES DE MA VIE À T'ENTRAÎNER POUR QUE DALLE! J'VAIS T'ENFONCER LE LIVRE DE WINNIE DANS L'C...  
Sasori: ANTI-AGRESSION SEXUELLE PAR LIVRE DE... De Winnie?! L'ours pédophile?! Sora il t'a touché?!  
Sora: Mais de quoi tu parles?  
Sasori: Tu savais qu'il se mastur...

**Non! Non non non! Non Sasori! Tu fermes ta tronche!**

Sasori: Mais je suis gentille je pré...

**Non! J'ai dis non! Il peut pas sortir de son monde s'pèce d'imbécile! Sortez d'ici!**

Merlin: Ouh attends deux minutes je vais te foutre Brasier dans ta bouche!

**À tro...**

Sora: AAAAAHHHHH PUTAIN ÇA BRÛLE!

**... Trois. [C'est réglo j'ai envie d'dire.] Passons cette épreuve difficile pour vous chers lecteurs. À moins que vous voulez traverser la porte du mégagigacôtéobscuredelaforcequitue je vous prive pas mais c'est un danger. Public. Pas privé. Nuance. Let's go pour partir aux fortifications! Le groupe file directement avec les cartes rangés évidemment. Franch'ment qui aurait envie de trimballer tout et n'importe quoi? [Toi.] ... Toi tu la fermes et tu laisses mes doigts écrire. [Sinon quoi?] Arme, tête, pointage, PAN! [Ah non pitié pas ça!] ... Eh bah voilà quand tu veux!**

Sasori: T'as fini de parler ou tu fais un roman?!

**Roman!**

Sora: Ouh les copains anti-couleur!  
Dingo: Attendez je rêve ou...  
Donald: Ils se foutent sur la tronche!  
Sasori: C'est la guerre qui commence!

**Hein quoi mais quelle guerre j'ai jamais dis que y'en avait une! Bah voilà j'peux plus gérer c'est la... -DRIIING!- Oui allô? [Ceci est la fin.] Voilà même ma conscience le dit c'est la fin! [T'étais censé dire que j'étais un assassin!]**

Sasori: Fin du chapitre? Cool repos plus vite.

**Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? M-Mais bordel! FORTIFICATIONS! TOUT D'SUITE! SINON J'VOUS TRUCIDE!**

Sora/Donald/Dingo: Oui m'dame à vos ordres madame!  
Sasori:... Alors là c'est hors d...

**Tu sais ce qui va se passer? Oui nan? Eh bien je vais taper des codes au hasard jusqu'à trouver celui du nucléaire! [D'ici là on aura tous crever.] Juste pour toi!**

Sasori: Bon ok aux fortifications.

**Enfin elle obéit! On accélère le pas hein on joue pas les flemmards. Ouh vos coupains!**

Sora: À force de les voir je me demande si ça serait pas mieux de se jeter d'une falaise.  
Sasori: Ouais!

**L'encourage pas!**

Sasori: J'encourage pas je compati à son désir.  
Donald: Que c'est minable.  
Sasori: Toi commence par régler tes problèmes de couple avant de parler!

**Et toc! [Et après c'est moi celle qui cause des problèmes...] C'est exactement ça. Ils décidèrent de se jeter dans la gueule du loup et éjectèrent les Sans-Cœur un par un dans l'autre côté du monde! [Plutôt ils tuent les Sans-Cœur un par un.] Oui aussi. Ça marche aussi bien.**

Dingo: Y'en a trop!

**Bah à Illusiopolis y'en aura des Simili! [OMG T'AS SPOILÉ MÉCHANTE FIFILLE!] Hein qu... oh merde! Enfin à destination, ils rejoignirent Léon et surprise!**

Léon: Regardez.

**Eh oui, des milliers et des milliers de créatures noires au pied d'une d'autre forteresse.**

... (5): La Keyblade, quelle arme...

**Nan c'est pas tout d'suite.**

Sora:... Ils sont tous de retour!  
Sasori: Pour nous faire chier tous les jours!

**Ah nan j'veux pas d'une seconde Team Atomic! [Euh... c'est Team Rocket.] Bon oui si tu veux. [Pourtant c'est ça je suis Pokémon depuis longtemps ah!]**

Dingo: Pokémon!  
Donald: Attrapez-les tous!  
Léoni: Attrapez-les tous!  
Sora: Pokémon!

**... [Ouiiii!] Je crois que je vais prendre des congés. T'en a qu'une de civilisé sans déconner!**

Sasori:... J'peux les tuer?

**Avec joie. Mais après y'a les Simili qui sont là!**

Dingo: Juste une question. Pourquoi ils sont blancs?  
Léon: Parce que les Sans-Coeur sont noirs.  
Sora: Fais chier ils peuvent pas être comme les Sans-Cœur ces crétins!

**[RACISTE!] Déjà noir et blanc c'est pas des couleurs j'veux pas d'injustice à propos d'ça! Hein! Alors on se la ferme et on protège ces putain de portes en grillage! EXÉCUTION!**

... (5): La Keyblade, que...

**Eh nan c'est toujours pas là.**

... (5): Et merde.

**Oui tu l'as dis merde. Des hordes de Simili sau...**

Donald: C'est pas juste on est pas du combat!

**Ta gueule. Bon je disais... Hm-hm. Des hordes de Simili saut...**

Dingo: J'espère qu'on aura des combats aussi je veux monter de moineau!

**Non déjà c'est de niveau et non tu grimperas quand je le désire! Et si je le veux je te fous au niveau un! C'est bon là? [J'crois.] Des hordes de Simili sautè...**

Sasori: LES PAPATTES EN L'AIR SINON JE FAIS FEU!  
Sora:... On peut faire ça avec les Keyblades?  
Sasori: Oui en Fusion Sagesse ta Keyblade tire des genres de lumières bleues. Mais en mode mitraillette, alors là c'est LA GUERRE MONDIALE!

**ON ME LAISSE PARLER! LES SIMILI VOUS SAUTENT DESSUS! TADA! [... Euh...]**

Léon: 'Tention!  
Sora: Simili requin sous terre!  
Sasori:... Ça a un nom. Ça vient on court! Euh non on tue!

**Et c'est parti pour un tour! Ça casse dans tous les coins, super j'vais pas pouvoir stopper ça. Voilà. [Panpanpanpan! WOUHOU!] Et elle, elle s'éclate. Enfin bref! Plus les Simili disparurent, plus il y en a, et c'est juste pour faire chier que j'écris ça. Après plusieurs minutes de combat, une voix inconnue parla.**

... (5):...

**Hé là c'est a toi!**

... (5): Ah là?

**Oui là! Pourquoi ils sont tous aussi cons qu'un gâteau qui crève au p'tit four de grand-mère? [J'sais pas ça les amuse.]**

... (5): La Keyblade, quelle arme... c'est quoi la suite?

**Quelle arme minable. Bordel mais apprenez les textes quand on vous le demande! Et t'as eu le temps depuis hein!**

... (5): Quelle arme admirable.

**J'avais oublié que c'était son truc de modifier ses phrases. Enfin, Sora et Sasori sortirent pour voir qui parlait.**

... (5): Elle mériterait de se retrouver dans des mains... plus compétentes.

**Il ria. [Ouais. C'est triste je sais.]**

Sora: Montrez-vous!  
Sasori: Les lâches!

**L'inconnu leva les bras et cinq autres personnes comme lui avec ce manteau apparurent. Je veux le même pour Noël!**

Dingo: L'Organisation XIII!  
Sora: Parfait, on va régler ça!  
... (5): Quel dommage. Moi qui croyait que tu serais mien.

**[C'est pas le texte?] Laisse ça va être géant.**

Sora: Quoi?  
Sasori:... Wow révélation!  
... (5): T'as vu ça?

**Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de disparaître.**

Donald: Arrêtez!  
Sasori: Ça sert à rien ils se sont tirés.  
... (6): Sauf moi!

**Apparition soudaine! [DUN DUN DUUUUUN!] ... Pourquoi tu fais ça? [Hé ma cocotte c'est une apparition soudaine un truc dramatique je sais pas!] ... [... Bon ok tu l'auras voulu. L'ennemi est apparu et va s'en prendre à tout l'monde à commencer par les découper en fine rondelle ou les noyer avant de les donner aux Simili et puis...]**

Sasori/Sora/Donald/Dingo/... (6): TA GUEULE BORDEL!

**OUI TA GUEULE! [Mais...] Bref continuez le texte.**

... (6): Niark niark!  
Sora: Dégage!  
... (6): Oh ça me fend le cœur je vais chialer!  
Sora: Sérieux?  
Sasori:... T'as compris que c'était de l'ironie?  
Sora: Hein?

**-SBAF!- Parti!**

Dingo: Laisse-nous passer on a encore six gueules à casser, à commencer par toi!  
Sasori: Dingo! C'est quoi ces manières?!  
... (6): C'est ça. Excitez-vous mais ça changera rien.  
Sasori: Oh mais allez Xi... euh l'autre inconnu qui casse les couilles sois sympa pour une fois!  
... (6): Comment ça sympa pour une fois? On a été gentil de te laisser la vie l'année dernière!  
Donald: L'année dernière?  
Sasori: J'te d'mande pardon?  
... (6): Ne m'dis pas que t'as ta mémoire hors d'état d'marche! Tu sais de quoi je parle non? J'te rappelle que tu t'es battu contre lui, enfin... si je peux appeler ça un combat!  
Sora: Tais-toi un peu!

**Les armes furent sortis.**

... (6): Oh, déjà le combat? Cela pourrait m'impressionner, mais j'ai pitié de vous. Je fais parti de l'Organisation et je ne suis pas ordinaire.  
Sora: Tu parles trop, pour quelqu'un qui laisse ses monstres faire le sale travail!  
... (6): Hé on a b'soin d'vacances après c'qui s'est passé!  
Sasori: Ce qui s'est passé y'a un an imbécile!  
Dingo: Et ça vous suffit pas?  
... (6): Oh tu sais on est les flemmards de la vie alors...  
Sora: Je compati j'ai dormi pendant un an aussi.

**Une tasse de thé? Avec des p'tits gâteaux?**

Donald: Ouais!

**Mais nan t'étais censé dire nan! LE TEXTE BANDE D'ABRUTI!**

... (6): Enfin bon! Rangez ces jouets avant que je vous montre la puissance de ceux que vous allez affronter.  
Sora: Ce n'est pas des jouets!  
... (6): Il avait exactement le même regard.  
Sora: De qui tu parles? Tu fais ça pour m'embrouiller ou quoi?  
... (6): Tu veux un rafraîchissement de mémoire? Demande à cette fille je suis sûr que tu en sauras davantage!

**Il disparut, Donald voulait l'attaquer mais tomba sur le sol.**

Donald: Bordel de merde il s'est cassé!  
Sora: Qui le regardait comme moi? Et tu sais quelque chose sur ce type?  
Sasori: Je... enfin...  
Dingo: Tu connais l'Organisation XIII?  
Donald: C'était qui le garçon qui avait le même regard que Sora?  
Sora: Et c'est qui la personne avec qui tu t'es battu il y a un an?  
Sasori: Arrêtez avec ces questions je... je sais pas!  
Sora: Il a dit que tu savais quelque chose! Faut l'dire!  
Sasori: Ferme ta bouche et fichez-moi la paix!

**Elle partit en courant.**

Dingo: Oh, attends Sasori!  
Léon: Non Dingo laisse-là partir. Quand elle est comme ça, autant la laisser seule un grand moment.  
Sora: Un grand moment?  
Donald: On l'aura pas avec nous?  
Léon: C'est un peu compliqué, et puis... on est enfin tous les deux n'est-ce pas?

**Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Sora, le sang de ce dernier se glaça. [On se demande pourquoiiii!] Sora prit la carte de Sasori qui est tombé lors de sa course.**

Sora: Elle l'a fait tombé.

**D'un coup, elle brilla, la Keyblade du brun réagit! [Oh fantôme!]**

Dingo: Oh, vous pensez que...

**... Grosse flemme d'écrire tout le truc. Mais j'ai pas l'choix. Sora sentit une puissance jaillir, une couronne se forma sur le sol où il était au centre. D'un coup il se retrouva dans un endroit nuageux, coucher de soleil, et non pas de plage que c'est dommage. [Vraiment.] Une grande serrure apparut dans le ciel, que la Keyblade ne tarda pas à sceller! Il revint avec les autres.**

Sora: J'ai pigé! J'ai ouvert un verrou!  
Donald: Génial!  
Sora: Léon on a d'autres mondes à visiter! Et non tu me prendras jamais!  
Léon: Roh t'es dur.  
Dingo: Mais avant, retrouvons Sasori!

**Le trio partit la retrouver, mais elle était déjà au prochain monde.**

Sasori: Pourquoi ces questions me tourmentent? ... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

* * *

Pour le truc du début ça vient de Chroniques de Tchernobyl, j'avais envie de faire un tripe dessus. Passons. ... Bon ok j'avoue y'a plus de parties assez chaudes quand même que de l'action ou de foutage de gueule. **[Nan j'aurais dis le contraire! J'espère que t'as réservé plus de choses pour la prochaine fois!]**  
_-Rire diabolique-_  
**[Je... j'ai rien dis.]**


	3. Objectif pour Ping

Bijour mes coupains comment vous allez aujourd'hui? ... Moi j'dis rien parce que aujourd'hui c'est, c'est... LA FÊTE DE MICKEY OUI! _-Clap clap clap clap clap clap-_ **[... Ah bon?]** Mais non imbécile c'est pour...  
Riku: Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes toi?  
... Rien du tout! J'me disais qu'il serait temps de te décoincer et coucher avec Sora! ... Que... mais nan mais range ta Keyblade tout d'suite! Nan nan nan! AU S'COURS IL VA ME TUER! **[Allez cours la chouette! ... Bah quoi? C'est quoi tous ces regards?]**

* * *

**Une fois dans le Vaisseau Gummi, le trio était désespéré on va dire.**

Donald: On a fouillé partout et aucune trace d'elle.  
Dingo: J'commence vraiment à me demander si elle ne se ferait pas enlever.  
Sora: Mais non t'en fais pas elle doit être quelque part à attendre qu'on débarque. Y'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

**Le brun prit les commandes avec un peu d'inquiétude. [Tu t'es fais choppé tu peux plus reculer ha ha!] Et c'est parti vers... la Terre des Dragons! [OMG ON VA VOIR ZEKROM DIALGA ET LES AUTRES OUAIS!] ... Tu sais que Pokémon est pas à Disney ou Final Fantasy? Et ça sera jamais avec Kingdom Hearts. [... Tu mens hein? Dis-le!] Et ça y est ça pleure dès l'début. Bon! Sur ce monde, un village brûlait, les maisons en cendres, les murs anéantis, tout a été détruit. Un homme mystérieux était dans les parages, un faucon se posa sur son épaule. Un regard froid et un sourire cruel s'affichaient chez l'inconnu. Et pas loin, on pouvait voir un "gars" avec un... euh... lézard.**

...: Dragon.

**Bon ok dragon si tu veux.**

...: T'as vu Mulan? C'est Shan Yu, le chef de l'armée des Huns. Allez bouge-moi c'te cul d'femme! C'est pas comme ça que tu séduiras Li Shang hein! Bats cet abruti une bonne foi...  
Mulan: Ferme-là Mushu tu m'aides pas!  
Mushu: Comme tu veux mon chaton!  
Mulan: Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te jette dans ces bambous!  
Mushu:... Mon chaton!

**La jeune femme prit le petit lézard...**

Mushu: Je suis un DRAGOOOON!

**... qui fut jeté contre les seins de Sasori.**

Sasori: Que...  
Mushu: Ah ma chérie comment ça va?  
Sasori:... Dégage ma poitrine ne fait pas air bag!

**Elle le prit par la nuque et le lâcha.**

Mulan: Désolée Sasori, je t'avais pas vu.  
Sasori: T'inquiète. Alors, du nouveau?  
Mulan: Je vais m'engager pour défendre l'honneur de la famille Fa.  
Sasori: Ah, enfin!  
Mulan: Est-ce que je ressemble à un garçon comme ça?  
Sasori: Avec une voix moins féminine ça passera.  
Mushu: Hé oh ma chérie tu dois me traiter autrement ok?!  
Sasori: Toi retourne devant le feu et faire ton ombre diabolique au lieu de me casser les couilles!  
Mushu: Ok.

**What the fuck?! [... C'est spécial en effet.] Le trio atterrit, inspecta les environs. Lorsque Dingo vit les deux filles et l'ombre de Mushu sur l'énorme rocher.**

Donald: Un Sans-Cœur!  
Sora: On lui règle son compte!  
Dingo: Attendez foncez...  
Sora: À L'ASSAUT!  
Donald: WATA!  
Mulan/Sasori: AAAAHHHH!  
Dingo:... pas.

**Les deux imbéciles s'arrêtèrent dans leur course. Mushu alla dans les bras de Mulan.**

Sasori:... Mais vous êtes complèt'ment cons ou quoi?!  
Dingo: Sasori!

**La jeune se jeta dans ses bras.**

Mushu: Hé oh bats les pattes c'est ma chérie!  
Sora: Ah le lézard des flammes!  
Mushu: Je suis un dragon! UN DRAGON! Pas compliqué!  
Donald: Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir comment t'insistes sur le fait d'être un dragon.  
Mulan: Vous les connaissez?  
Sasori: Ouais!  
Mushu: J'me suis battu avec eux y'a un an! J'étais super utile!  
Sora: Surtout beau parleur!  
Dingo: Comment tu t'appelles?  
Mulan: Mulan, euh non je...  
Mushu: Ping!  
Donald: Mulan Ping?  
Sora: Nan j'pense que c'est Ping Mulan.  
Mulan: Ping! Bordel vous êtes sourds?!  
Sasori: Je préviens c'est des bras cassés, excepté Dingo!

**C'est bon on a pigé! Descend de ses bras maint'nant!**

Sasori: Ça va ça va.  
Donald:... Comment ça nous des bras cassés?  
Sora: Et tu fais quoi exactement?  
Mulan: Eh bien je...  
Mushu: Il va aller a l'armée impériale pour défendre sa famille et tout le tralala.  
Mulan: Mushu...  
Mushu: Bah quoi? Ça prendrait des heures mon chaton!  
Sora: Mon chaton?  
Mulan: Euh... laissez. Vous venez avec nous? Ça sera plus simple de s'intégrer avec vous.  
Donald: Hein?  
Dingo: En vrai t'es une fille hein?  
Sasori: ENFIN UN INTELLIGENT DANS L'ÉQUIPE!  
Sora: T'es une fille?!  
Donald: Sérieux?!  
Mulan: Vous l'avez pas remarquer?  
Sora/Donald: Bah nan.  
Mushu: Oh bonjour les abrutis.  
Sora/Donald: HÉ!  
Mushu: Bon maint'nant pour nous tous c'est plus Mulan mais Ping!

**Ils sortirent de la Bambouseraie pour aller au Campement. Au même moment, un trio de soldat prit la place avant nos héros.**

Sora: Fais gaffe enfoiré!  
Donald: Tricheur!  
... (2): Un problème?!

**Il mit Sora à terre, Donald se jeta sur lui, deux des trois soldats se battaient avec les deux gigolos. D'un coup, un corps les sépara.**

... (4): Je me demande ce qu'on va manger.  
... (2): Tarte aux marrons crétin!  
Sasori: C'est fini les gamineries?!  
... (2): Écoute petite ce campement est réservé aux hommes alors tu t'en vas avant que ça tourne mal!  
... (3): Ouais carrément!  
Sasori:...  
Sora: Ça va péter.

**La jeune n'avait pas apprécié cette remarque et plaqua l'inconnu au sol en le frappant avec l'autre soldat. Par la suite, un gros coup de poing pour les deux soldats et c'était fini.**

Sasori: Y'a encore un problème ou j'vais devoir rajouter des coups?!  
... (2): Nan nan ça ira. Les dames d'abord hein?

**Le groupe passa devant les trois soldats.**

Mushu: Wow quelle raclée ma chérie! Tu m'fais un autographe?  
Sasori: Que pour les mecs et puis quoi encore il va voir lui!  
... (3): Je sens que ça va pas partir cette douleur.  
... (5): Allez, on s'remet en rang on est plus des gamins!  
... (3): Oh! Le Capitaine!

**La rangée se mit correctement en ligne. Li Shang regarda le rang, jusqu'à trouver... une fille! [C'est vraiment dangereux pour lui!]**

Li Shang: Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là? C'est réservé aux hommes!  
Sasori: Hé oh douc'ment mon coco t'as qu'à demander comment je suis à ces imbéciles!  
... (2): Oh oui oui elle est vraiment utile pour le rang!  
Mushu: Profite-en Mulan rajoute-toi!  
Sasori: Et lui aussi!  
Ping: Euh... oui!  
Li Shang: On verra ça après, en privé.  
Sora: Grillé.  
Sasori: Tu veux bouffer d'la neige?!

**Et les bébêtes arrivèrent!**

Ping: Que...  
Donald: Sans-Cœur en vue!  
Mushu: Oh mon poulet est un radar!

**Les cinq alliés se précipitèrent sauvagement sur les monstres qui allaient de gauche à droite, les faisant balader dans tout le Campement.**

Sora: Hé, s'pèce de machin qui se crêpent au sol et qui sort par derrière! AU PIED!

**... Nan mais tu sais que c'est pas un chien?**

Sasori: Rends mes Keyblades connard! Ah il s'en sert contre moi!  
Dingo: Je suis... BOUCLIER-MAN!

**Il se mit devant la jeune, l'impact fit voler les armes que la brune reprit.**

Sasori: Merci!  
Mushu: Allez à gauche! Oh oui c'est ça mon toutou fais ta toupie! WOUHOU C'EST GÉANT!  
Ping: Ils résistent!

**En un coup, Mulan envoya les Sans-Cœur... au tapis.**

Sora/Sasori/Dingo/Donald/Ping/Mushu: PING!

**Pong! [Gagné!] Il était une fois, il restait un Sans-Cœur, une Ombre. Avec un regard mignon, mais pas de pitié, elle fut morte. Fin du conte.**

Donald: En plus c'est vrai je l'ai tué.

**Pas plus de détail merci. Après que le Campement redevenait normal [Il était toujours normal juste des psychopathes qui venaient.] le groupe alla voir Li Shang.**

Li Shang: Quels sont vos noms?  
Sasori: Sora, Donald, Dingo, Ping et Sasori.  
Li Shang: Bienvenue dans mon bataillon. C'est des h... personnes comme vous dont on a besoin.  
Sasori: Et el... lui aussi!  
Li Shang: Nan il peut rentrer.  
Ping: Ça serait un déshonneur pour toute ma famille!  
Li Shang: Tu préfères déshonorer mes troupes?  
Donald: Confier cette tâche à Sasori, elle aura aucun problème à faire ça.  
Sasori: Oui il a...  
Sasori/Ping: QUOI?! RETENEZ-MOI JE VAIS LE TUER CE CON!

**Le trio qui s'était frotté à Sora et compagnie intervenu au bon moment.**

Sora: Merci, euh...  
... (2): Yao.  
... (3): Ling.  
... (4): Chien Po.  
Sasori: TU DEVIENDRAS UN CANARD CONFIT!  
Ping: TU SERAS CUIT AU FOUR ET DÉCOUPÉ POUR ENSUITE ÊTRE MANGÉ PAR LES PIRES ESPÈCES DE VOTRE GENRE!  
Li Shang:... Je vous garde j'adore votre côté meurtrier faudra réagir comme ça face à Shan Yu!  
Sasori:... Pardon? PARDON?!  
Dingo: Oh merde!

**TOUS AUX ABRIS! Planqués, tous les soldats, le Capitaine et le groupe regardaient le carnage laissé par Sasori. Quelle vie palpitante. [Et là, la jeune prit Sora et Li Shang et les enferma dans une tente pour...] Nan c'est pas tout d'suite tout d'suite. [Ah bon?] Ouais!**

Sasori:...

**...**

Sasori:... YAOI!

**-Nosebleed- Je le sentais cette réaction.**

Donald: Tiens moi aussi.

**Bon bah passons, le groupe alla faire les tâches que le Capitaine avait confié. Comme si c'était des incompétents sans déconner! Après de bonnes heures de combats acharnés, de cassages de gueules épiques, ils revenaient. Au soir.**

Li Shang: Je pensais que vous serez plus rapides. Mais ça ira. Entrez dans vos tentes, on partira demain à l'aube.

**On entendit des grognements mêlés à des jurons. [Sasori et Mushu tout craché.] La nuit venue, les deux filles dormirent ensemble avec Mushu, tandis que le trio dormait sans attendre. D'un coup un pervers entra dans une tente au hasard pour en prendre à ses victimes! [T'étais pas censé choquer autant de gens.] Pas grave. [Efface-moi ça et recommence!] ... Le lendemain à l'aube. [J'm'attendais pas à ça du tout.] Le trio soldat débarqua dans toutes les tentes pour réveiller les troupes, au moment de passer chez les filles, la première chose qu'ils ont eu étaient des chaussures, ils sortirent de sitôt. Peu de temps après, devinez qui devaient traverser le Poste de Contrôle pour ensuite allez au Sentier débloquer la route si dure pour allez à un Village abandonné? C'est qui qui? [C'est Gifi! -PAN-] En parlant du Sentier ils y sont.**

Sasori: Tsss toujours à nous de bosser!  
Sora: Oublie pas qu'on doit faire ça pour Ping, enfin Mulan, euh... on s'comprend quoi.  
Ping: C'est vrai qu'à force ça devient chiant! Je fais des efforts pour rien! En plus... je l'aime on peut dire ça.  
Donald: Ouh là là de l'amour dans l'air.  
Dingo: Ça serait pour moi un honneur de chanter une chanson!  
Sora: Nan Dingo la dernière fois on a failli avoir un mort!

**Flash Back!**

Donald: Sora, reviens Sora!  
Kairi: Sora, tu es vraiment...  
Dingo:... YOU'RE HERE! THERE'S NOTHING I FEAR!

**-BOUM-**

Sora: Putain Dingo t'as fais tombé le projecteur! Et sur Riku en plus!  
Riku:... Et ça te dit pas de m'aider nan?  
Sora: Bah... nan.  
Riku: Tu vas voir si j'm'en sors vivant j'te jure devant tous ceux qui sont ici que tu vas avoir une sévère punition.  
Dingo: Désolé hein mais faut de l'émotion dans cette scène si émouvante!  
Kairi: Pourquoi il joue pas dans un théâtre dramatique?  
Donald: Bah j'lui dis mais il dit qu'il préfère user ses talents dans Kingdom Hearts.

**Fin du Flask Back!**

Sasori/Ping/Mushu:...  
Sora/Dingo/Donald:...  
Sasori:... En fait je les connais pas.

**Bah fallait pas croiser leur chemin écoute!**

Sasori: Mais c'mon destin!  
Sora: Ton... destin?  
Sasori: Bon autant que j'te dise les quatre vérités de suite! En réalité je...

**NAN SASORI CHUT LES SANS-CŒUR À L'ATTAQUE! [Ah bah niveau portail ça bouche.] Sérieux?! Mais j'lui ai jamais demandé d'en envoyer des milliards pour la faire taire! [Tu sais très bien qui est derrière tout ça!] ... Bon je vais souffler deux secondes dehors je reviens. [Attends tu m'laisses faire tout le travail?! Putain!]**

Donald: On fait quoi?

**[... Euh... 'Tention Sans-Cœur!]**

Sora: Bon ça me tape sur le haricot! Dingo, la Fusion!  
Dingo: Hein? L'explosion?  
Sora: Mais nan la Fusion!  
Dingo:... Ah tu veux dire la Forme Vaillance!  
Sora: ENFIN! Oui on y go!

**[Et en un coup, le brun brilla, Dingo avait disparu et les vêtements de Sora étaient plus stylés en rouge et avait une seconde Keyblade: Stella!]**

Sasori:... What the hell?  
Sora: CHARGEZ!

**[En deux trois coups, les Sans-Cœur firent un vol plané avant de disparaître. Les pierres qui barraient la route... retombèrent sur lui.] -BOU-BOU-BOU-BOU-BOUM- [...] -BOUM- [... Bon bah c'est réglé.]**

Mushu: Ça va mon chou?  
Sora:... Ow.  
Dingo: Ça sonne!  
Donald: Ouf tu n'as rien!  
Ping: Attention!

**[Ils allaient se prendre une raclée lorsque Ping...] Lorsque Ping tua les Sans-Cœur! [AAAAAHHHH!]**

Sasori: FANTÔME!

**... Bah quoi?**

Mushu: Tu veux nous donner une crise cardiaque c'est réussi!

**Merci merci beaucoup. Alors la Forme Vaillance?**

Forme Vaillance: C'est horrible c'est affreux d'être une poupée de ce cinglé!  
Sora:... Cool un autre moi!  
Forme Vaillance: Non je suis une hallucination.

**Pourtant une Forme comme toi c'est courageux et ça fait signe de bravoure.**

Forme Vaillance: Je l'avoue! J'ai pris contrôle de son corps et j'ai foncé. Contente?  
Ping:... C'est impressionnant à quel point une Forme peut autant aimé ça.  
Forme Vaillance: Et encore le p'tit gigolo en a trois à trouver.  
Sora: Sympa!  
Donald: Ils sont où?  
Forme Vaillance: Normalement ils sont à trouver mais comme on a négocié avec la miss, c'est Sasori qui pourra les débloquer.  
Sora: Sans déconner!  
Donald: Cool!  
Sasori:... Hein? Moi?

**Oui toi c'est super hein? Une autre de tes capacités révélée.**

Sasori:... Ah ouais!  
Mushu: Bah voilà avec vos conneries vous avez cassé ma chérie!

**Occupe-toi de ton chou!**

Mushu: Ah ouais mon chou!  
Sora:... Il s'adresse à qui là?  
Forme Vaillance: Il fait comme il veut mais on m'appelle que Forme Vaillance ou Maître du Courage Incarné!

**Dans tes rêves l'alouette!**

Forme Vaillance: Roh fait chier les noisettes! Bon j'vous laisse va falloir attendre j'sais pas combien d'temps avant mon retour autorisé.  
Sora: Quoi?! Mais c'est pas juste!  
Forme Vaillance: Hé ton Flux se recharge pas en claquant des doigts comme ça hein!  
Dingo: C'est vrai, et pas de surcharge sinon ça risque d'avoir de graves conséquences.  
Donald: Comme tomber entre les mains d'une psychopathe.  
Sasori: Oh c'est trop d'honneur merci!  
Mushu: Les autres arrivent!  
Forme Vaillance: Ennemi à deux centimètres.

**Le groupe s'en chargea et n'avait pas remarqué que la Forme Vaillance avait disparue. Yao, Ling et Chien Po venaient d'arriver.**

Yao: Hé c'était pas mal.  
Ling: Un modèle de virilité.

**Ils partirent devant.**

Ping: Mais le Capitaine...  
Sora: En parlant du loup!

**Li Shang arriva avec deux soldats.**

Dingo: Ping a été formidable!  
Donald: J'dirai fantastique!  
Li Shang: Tu peux intégrer le bataillon mais je ne suis pas convaincu.  
Sora: Alors vous, on aura a parlé en privé! Après Sasori bien sûr.  
Ping: T'en fais pas Sora, un moment il va falloir que je montre mes preuves autrement. Je saisirai ma chance.  
Li Shang: Voilà qui est bien parlé!  
Ping: Merci, Capitaine!

**Ils reprirent la route vers un Village.**

Mushu: Hé ma chérie, tu vas lui dire quoi?  
Sasori: Déjà j'le remet en place pour commencer. Après j'pense que ça ira.  
Mushu: Et toi mon chou?  
Sora: Hm... j'sens que y'en a une qui va me faire dire des conn'ries comme la fois précédente alors je sais pas.

**C'est ça apprendre un texte façon Cécé.**

Sora: Et m'appelle pas mon chou!  
Ping: Mushu et les surnoms ça fait deux alors.  
Donald: Ça lui a prit quand cette manie?

**Secret. [Confidentiel.] Une fois arrivé au Village, Mushu emmena les autres derrière une maison.**

Mushu: J'ai une chance pas possible j'ai vu un type louche! Allant vers la Grotte en plus, celle qui est proche du Village! Allez bouge tes fesses et va l'éliminer! Peut-être qu'il s'agit de Shan Yu!  
Ping: Hé douc'ment pas si vite Mushu! ... Shan Yu?!  
Sora: Le chef des Huns! Faut avertir le Capitaine!  
Mushu/Sasori: Hep hep hep nan pas si vite farfadet!

**Duo synthétique!**

Dingo: Pourquoi ça?  
Sasori: Déjà c'est une bonne occasion de prouver que les filles ont la même force que les gars! Et ainsi convaincre cette cervelle de pois que Ping est courageux et pas une mauviette! Franch'ment ta Forme Vaillance te sert à que dalle parce qu'elle aurait pu lui donner des conseils!  
Sora: Hé c'est pas ma faute d'accord? Et on sait que tu veux défendre la cause des filles mais pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.  
Sasori: Bon écoute bien! C'est pas parce que je suis une fille que tu dois me considérer comme faible! Sache que j'ai du fil à retordre et je tiens à te le prouver!  
Sora:... On peut y aller? J'aime pas ce regard.  
Mushu: Ok j'vous y emmène alors!

* * *

... **[... Mais t'as pas honte de marquer des trucs pareils?!]** Hé t'es pas contente c'est pareil! **[Après si tu te trouves avec des tonnes de procès au cul venant de leur part ne vient pas te plaindre!]** J'ai une très bonne avocate. **[Qui?]**  
Sasori: À ton avis! J'ai plusieurs preuves en plus pour les mettre hors état d'nuire!  
Sora: Hein quoi?! Toi?! ... J'avais oublié que c'était toi qui avait "gentiment" fait des coups en douce.  
Sasori: Et encore j'ai eu des tonnes de pactes bonne chance.  
_-Silence-_  
Sora:...  
_-BOUM-_  
**[Et voilà ça l'a tué vous êtes fières hein?!]**  
Tant pis j'le remplacerai! C'est le Pouvoir de l'Actimel!  
Sasori: Ouais!  
**[Nan c'est Keyblade pas Actimel.]**  
Ta gueule tu peux pas comprendre.  
Sasori: Ouais délire.  
Demyx:...  
Je connais ce regard nan nan nan!  
Demyx: Danse eau danse!  
J'appelle Saïx comme bouclier!  
_-SPLASH-_  
Saïx:... Demyx, cours.  
Mwahahahaha!  
**[Je coupe la scène, Sora est toujours vivant, y'a aucun procès, tout baigne hein?]**  
PS: Voici les images! Sasori et Cristal Maudit, pour l'ennemi mystère faudra attendre la fin! Et enlever les espaces pour voir.  
Sasori: 3f.i mg. /46 07/8964 4607/pi cs/319450 9205_2_2_8c30KDM5 .jpg  
Cristal Maudit: 3f.i mg. /46 07/8964 4607/pi cs/319450 9205_1_6_6ABTeO41 .png


	4. Ambiance chaleureuse

**[Petite info: étant donné que notre argenté et le chien avec la croix sur le visage ont réglé l'histoire, je dirigerai les opérations.]** Donnez-moi... une chance... Argh. **[Nan mais ça sert à rien tu est mourut pour l'instant. Le temps qu'elle se remette, continuez hein?]**

* * *

**Avant que le lézard alla à la Grotte...**

Mushu: Dragon!

**... pour battre Shan Yu avec les autres, Li Shang appela Sora et Sasori qui entra dans la maison avec lui. Ou le truc du Village. On se comprend mutuell'ment.**

Li Shang: D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez quelque chose à me dire?  
Sasori: Moi ça concerne hier matin au Campement après lui je sais pas.

**Elle chuchota indiscrètement près de l'oreille du Capitaine.**

Sasori: Il va vous d'mander de coucher avec lui, par contre faudra pas refuser, il adore les punitions sévères en plus.  
Sora: Ça va pas la tête?  
Sasori: Si. Très bien même!  
Li Shang: Je suis forcé?

**D'après plusieurs avis, oui.**

Li Shang:...  
Sora:...  
Sasori:...

**... Bah quoi c'est vrai!**

Li Shang:... Bon, passons.  
Sora/Sasori: Bonne idée!

**Vous pensez me passer à travers eh bah nan! Sora se jeta sur le Capitaine pour lui déchirer ses vêtements! Il enleva ses propres vêtements et... [Attends stop! T'en a trop dis! Y'aura trop de choqués et ça fera baisser le taux de perversion de Sasori!]**

Sasori:... Quoi?

**[Un deal est un deal, et encore les nouvelles croustillantes te donnent un côté psychopathe et perverse en même temps.] Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant?! [Disons juste que! ... J'ai mis ça en place depuis le début. Et non il ne s'est rien passé avec Li Shang et Sora! ... Sauf le haut du Porteur de Clé déchiré sauvagement par la fille à côté de lui pour lancer le truc mais c'est pas un problème.]**

Sora: Pas un problème?! Ouh tu vas voir si c'est p...

**Mushu conduisit les autres dans la Grotte jusqu'à arriver au fond. [Sora: Hé j'ai parlé enfoiré!] ... [Sora:... Euh... -SBAF!-] Merci de rendre le micro à ma conscience. [Yay!]**

Sasori: Un cul-de-sac.  
Dingo: Mushu, tu es sûr que Shan Yu était là?  
Mushu: J'étais sûr de l'avoir vu mon toutou!  
Donald: Y'a personne ou quoi?

**Le canard partit.**

Dingo: Attends, Donald.

**Il suivit son ami.**

Sora: Hé attendez quand même!

**La terre se mit à trembler et d'un coup, et les deux acolytes se retrouvèrent séparés par un mur invisible. [... Hein quoi? Attends! J'étais censé prendre les commandes!] Oui mais j'm'en suis remis. [On se demande pourquoi.]**

Donald: Sora! Sasori!  
Dingo: Ping!

**Derrière, se trouvait Shan Yu. Sourire sadique, il partit alors que personne ne l'a vu. Des Sans-Cœur apparurent en masse, prêts à se jeter sur les piégés.**

Sora:... La chance nous sourit.  
Ping: Un peu t'as vu?

**Les trois amis s'élancèrent dans un combat... non épique c'est pas le mot. Minable? Oui ça c'est l'bon mot.**

Sasori/Sora/Ping: HÉ OH!

**Ha ha! Les ennemis, sans pitié, attaquèrent. Les plus coriaces s'en prenaient à leurs proies sans lâcher une miette de leurs mouvements. Au même instant, le trio continua des combos d'enchaînements.**

Mushu: C'est ça les gens on tue! ALLEZ!  
Dingo: J'aurais bien aimé y participer.  
Donald: Moi pas. MUR!

**Sora fut envoyé contre le mur invisible.**

Sora:...  
Mushu: Ça fait pas mal mon chou?

**Il glissa jusqu'à toucher le sol et se prendre un coup de pied dans l'cul. [Précis!]**

Sasori: Bouge t'en a un qui galère!  
Ping: Un coup d'main?

**Sous une pile de Sans-Cœur sur lui le pauvre Ping!**

Sora: Merde!

**Il se leva vite et les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade se mirent dos à dos, les monstres autour d'eux. En un coup, les trois armes levées au ciel, plusieurs magies se développèrent: le Feu qui se déchaîna en tornade, la Glace qui sortit du sol et la Foudre qui tomba du plafond. Les créatures noires [Donald: Et après c'est nous qu'on traite de raciste.] disparurent toutes. Mais le plus dur était encore ici. Il fonça sur les deux ados.**

Ping: Sora! Sasori!

**Le soldat intrépide se lança sur lui et une lutte acharnée eut lieu. Au final, le dernier Sans-Cœur disparut. Le trio en avait enfin fini.**

Sora: Bien joué Ping!  
Sasori: T'as été génial!  
Ping: Merci.

**Le mur disparut, Dingo et Donald ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre les autres.**

Dingo: Tout va bien?  
Sasori: Ouais, si Ping n'avait pas été là, y'aurait deux Maîtres de la Keyblade en moins.  
Ping: Il ne faudra pas tout le temps compter sur moi!  
Sora: On l'avait remarqué.  
Donald: Allons au Village mettre le Capitaine en danger!  
Sasori: Ouais allons-y youhou.

**Comment elle fournit son énergie! Bon, les gens [Ah ça c'est bien dit!] sortirent de la Grotte et là! [...] ... [... Oui?] Bah tu l'fais pas? [De quoi?] Tu sais quoi. [C'est pas dramatique c'est triste ils ont pas survécus!] Mais qu'est-ce que t'es con! ... Mettre le Capitaine en danger? Ok Donald on est avec toi.**

Sora: Ouais! Faudra se foutre en mode supporter la prochaine fois.  
Ping: Capitaine!

**Li Shang était blessé, le groupe voulut l'aider mais nan.**

Dingo: Où sont-ils passés?  
Li Shang: Les ennemis?  
Mushu: Nan les restes.

**Blague du jour signé Mushu.**

Sasori: Il s'est bien tiré l'enfoiré après avoir brûlé le village! Punition pour lui il y échappe pas!  
Ping: Où est-ce qu'il est parti?  
Li Shang: Au sommet.  
Sora: Capitaine, si on se charge des ennemis, allez prévenir les villageois!

**Le groupe partit vite, mais à peine qu'ils sortirent du village, Dingo se prit une pierre dans le pied et tomba sur Donald, qui tomba sur Sora, qui tomba sur Sasori, qui tomba sur Ping. Oui une belle chaîne de bras cassés oui.**

Mushu: Hé c'est pas l'heure de faire les dominos faut bouger!  
Donald: T'es marrant toi!

**... Une fois à la Ligne de Crète, le groupe fit une putain de découverte! Shan Yu, plus haut, plus loin. Et des Sans-Cœur hélico arrivèrent.**

Sora: Nan!  
Sasori: Oui!  
Mushu: Oh la vache!  
Shan Yu: À l'attaque!

**Les créatures foncèrent direction leurs ennemis.**

Donald: On sera jamais en paix!

**Comment te dire... nan! -Musique d'horreur- ... Éteins-ça, de suite. [Roh ça va si on peut plus rigoler.] Et merde! Trouve plus la feuille pour les textes coupez coupez attendez!**

Sora: Ah putain ça va faire comme avec Ariel et Ansem pour le premier!

**Oui bah désolée mais ce bordel c'est pas possible! SALE SCRIPT À LA CON! [Reprenez reprenez on va pas attendre des siècles et des brouettes!]**

Shan Yu: Elle a perdu le script!  
Mushu/Li Shang: OMFG!

**[Qui vous a donné la permission d'improviser?!] TROUVÉ! [Aaaaléluia!] Bon alors... nan c'est pas ça c'est après... non plus... hm... ah putain c'est là! LÀ! MWAHAHAHAHA! Les hélicos monstres étaient en centaines, le groupe en était envahit jusqu'à pas possible! Alors alors y'a eu une putain d'idée!**

Dingo: PLANQUAGE TOUS AU SOL!  
Sora: Mais y'a pas d'cachettes!  
Donald: NEIGE!

**Mais nan ça c'est... Glacier.**

Hélicopiaf: Ah putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent?  
Hélicopiaf 2: J'sais pas mais c'est vraiment con!  
Hélicopiaf 3: Ils se gèlent ou ils s'entretuent?  
Hélicopiaf: T'en a deux qui se foutent sur la gueule en étant ensemble.  
Sora/Donald: MAIS ARRÊTEZ AVEC ÇA!

**Bah l'amour c'est dès les disputes hein?**

Hélicopiaf 4: Mwahahahaha!  
Sasori:... Ils parlent?!  
Ping: Putain on est tarés maint'nant!  
Mushu: Ouais vous vous êtes drogués avant d'venir mais ça a pas été mis!  
Dingo: Mais nan c'est pas vrai!

**... [...]**

Hélicopiaf: Bon ok on sert à rien à part voler et percuter le cul des gens.  
Sora: Ah c'est ça que j'sentais depuis tout à l'heure?  
Hélicopiaf: Meuh oui Monsieur bordel ce type est en manque de cervelle!  
Sasori: Sagesse réveille-toi! Et toi dégage de mes seins!  
Hélicopiaf 3: Niark niark niark c'est gonflé!

**... On passe? [Ah ça serait cool.] Les hélicos [Hélicopiaf: HÉLICOPIAF! -PAN-] JE VOUS HAIS! [...] -Musique: Working Together-**

Donald: Allez comme dans la Tour!  
Sora: TRONÇONNEUSE!  
Ping: SORA RANGE-ÇA DE SUITE!  
Hélicopiaf 2: ILS VONT NOUS DÉCOUPER ON S'TIRE!  
Hélicopiaf: C'est moi qui TIRE LES RENNES DU COMMANDAGE NAN MAIS!

**Tu sais que ce mot existe pas?**

Hélicopiaf: RIEN À FOUTRE!

**Ah la vache! Baiser d'la Mort vite le Baiser d'la Mort!**

Mushu: On va crever sa maman!  
Sasori:... Arf j'ai eu une belle vie.

**Sasori embrassa Dingo, Mushu embrassa Ping et donc Donald embrassa Sora. Et moi j't'embrasse on crève aussi! [OH PUTAIN!] Quoi? [Y'A PLUS D'CAFÉ! BAISER D'LA MORT!]**

Hélicopiaf:...  
Hélicopiaf 2:...  
Hélicopiaf 3:...  
Hélicopiaf 4: Mwahahahaha!

**Bon reprenons du sérieux hein? L'équipe la plus nulle de l'Histoire élimina les Hélicopiaf un par un malgré le nombre. Après de magnifiques enchaînements [J'adore son éxagération.] il en restait qu'un.**

Hélicopiaf 4: Mwahahahaha!  
Sora: Meurs, Sans-Cœur!  
Sasori: NAN!

**Elle le prit dans ses bras!**

Sora: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?!  
Sasori: Lui on le garde!

**... J'ai oublié d'vous dire la nouvelle, elle adopte n'importe quoi.**

Donald: Et putain!  
Dingo: Tu l'appelles comment?  
Sasori: Je sais pas. Euh...

**[Idée! Psychopiaf!] Sérieux? [Bah son rire fait psychopathe alors...]**

Sasori: Bonne idée! T'en penses quoi?  
Psychopiaf: Mwahahahaha!  
Ping: Vous pensez qu'il a dit oui?  
Sora: Perso j'comprends pas son langage.  
Donald: Il fait que son rire.  
Dingo: Euh... les gens? On a une surprise.

**Shan Yu n'abandonna pas pour autant et fonça avec les Sans-Cœur. Quand Yao arriva avec une "fusée" projectile.**

Yao: On va le foudre hors d'état de nuire!  
Ling: Regardez bien!

**Il pointa l'objet vers l'ennemi quand Ping prit le projectile et le tourne vers la montagne.**

Ping: Mushu du feu!  
Mushu: Ah nan dans tes rêves!

**Elle le prit, tira sur la queue. Mushu cracha un petit feu et alla sur le projectile qui se lança sur la montagne.**

Mushu: C'EST PAS PAR LÀÀÀÀÀÀ!

**La "fusée" explose à la montagne et une avalanche tomba, engloutissant Shan Yu. Li Shang arriva en même temps.**

Sora: Le Capitaine!  
Sasori: On doit pas rester là!  
Ping: Capitaine!

**Il plaqua le Capitaine au sol pour empêcher à l'avalanche de l'emporter, tous eurent la vie sauve. Les deux hommes étaient côte a côte.**

Li Shang: Merci Ping.  
Ping: Y'a pas d'quoi.  
Li Shang: J'aurais jamais dû douter de toi. Dorénavant, tu as ma confiance.  
Donald: Il se décoince!  
Dingo: Aaaalléluia!  
Ping: Merci Capitaine.

**Et t'en a un qui débarque à l'improviste! [Et devinez devinez!]**

Mushu: J'en ai marre de me prendre des montagnes en pleine gueule hein les ancêtres vont m'entendre! Et puis quoi encore laisser mon chaton entre les mains de tous les pervers?! Allez ma fille on rentre à la maison le spectacle est fini!  
Li Shang: Pour info, le pervers c'est Sh...

**Nan! Pas de spoil!**

Li Shang : Ah ouais c'est vrai. Attends... t'es une fille?!  
Sasori: Et merde.  
Li Shang: Et vous le saviez? Déjà une fille me suffisait!  
Sasori: Salopard!  
Sora: Haaaan elle a dit salopard!  
Donald: Manque de discipline!  
Dingo: Pas bien!

**... Depuis le temps qu'ils devaient faire ça putain.**

Li Shang: Comment j'ai pu te faire confiance?

**[Foutage de gueule il accepte Sasori mais pas Mulan!] Normal l'autre menace.**

Sasori:... Hé!  
Li Shang: Vous êtes congédiés.  
Sasori: Retenez-moi j'vais m'le faire!  
Psychopiaf: Mwahahahaha!  
Li Shang: L'Empereur nous attend!

**Il partit. Ses deux soldats marchaient bizarres et le trio suivit.**

Sora: Va falloir trouver un avocat et un dresseur pour la miss.  
Sasori: VENGEANCE ÉTERNELLE CET ENFOIRÉ VA ENTENDRE PARLER DU PAYS!  
Mushu: Désolé j'ai tout gâché...  
Ping: Ce n'est rien.

**Après avoir enlevé l'armure, Pi... Mulan reprit son "apparence" normale.**

Mulan: Encore merci, sans vous, je n'aurais pas fait tout ça aujourd'hui.  
Dingo: T'inquiète, c'est comme une routine pour nous!  
Mulan: Maint'nant, je dois rentrer chez moi.  
Mushu: Ton père te passera un savon pour ça tu sais?  
Sora: On dira que ça sera d'notre faute aussi!

**Bon esprit d'équipe enfin!**

Mulan: Merci à vous.  
Sasori: Compte aussi sur Psychopiaf.  
Psychopiaf: Mwahahahaha!  
Sasori: À moitié par contre hein?

**Ils s'en allèrent, mais l'ennemi n'est pas mort à cause de l'avalanche! [Terminator!] Il alla en direction du Palais Impérial! Fin du Monde!**

Donald: Regardez!  
Sora: Encore là lui?!  
Mulan: Faut allez prévenir les autres!  
Mushu: Tu parles! Ils vont pas nous croire et l'autre n'en fera qu'à sa tête!  
Sasori/Mulan: Tant pis pour lui il verra ce crétin!

**... [Respect fantastique.] Ils firent le chemin du retour, et évidemment, les Sans-Cœur grouillèrent de partout. Alors ils foncèrent dans le tas, Sora et Mulan firent le Souffle du Dragon qui terrassèrent les plus faibles ennemis, mais pas les plus forts faut pas compter dessus! [En gros des faiblards, youpiiii.] Mais nan c'est juste que t'es aveugle. Ils continuèrent la route, une fois arrivé au Palais Impérial, la troupe vit Li Shang et ses soldats.**

Mulan: Hé toi là!  
Li Shang: Encore vous?!  
Sasori: T'en a un qui va arriver ici!  
Li Shang: Pourquoi j'devrais y croire?  
Sora: Parce que...

**Le faucon qui était passé au-dessus d'eux avant ça, revenait sur le bras de Shan Yu, qui se trouvait sur un toit près du Palais. L'ennemi descendit.**

Li Shang: Protégez le Palais! Personne ne doit s'approcher de l'Empereur!  
Yao/Ling/Chien Po: CHARGEZ!

**Les soldats bizarres prirent leur véritable apparence de Sans-Cœur.**

Sora:... Parce que ça!

**Tsoin tsoin! [Merci merci j'te revaudrais ça!] Y'a pas d'quoi.**

Mulan: Allez protéger l'Empereur!  
Li Shang: Mais...  
Sasori: Coup d'pied au cul pour piger?  
Li Shang: Après alors!

**Vas-y cours vers le Palais! [Attends comment ça après?!]**

Sasori: C'est exactement c'que j'me demandais!

**Arme en main, l'équipe se lança dans la bataille contre les Sans-Cœur. Encore faut-il bouger! La technique que Sora et Sasori avaient utilisé dans la Grotte s'appela Déchaînement Magique, et cela se reproduisit une seconde fois.**

Donald: Mais c'est quoi ce truc de ouf?!  
Sasori: Une coopération pourquoi?  
Donald:... Nan mais ça je sais!  
Sora: On dirait pas.

**Défends ton amoureux au lieu d'le rabaisser bordel!**

Sora: C'EST PAS...

**... Et ça y est il pète une durite. Il est en train de tout casser là! [Stoppez-le! Enfin nan tue les Sans-Cœur!] Et merde je savais que ça allait arriver mais pas aussi vite.**

Sora: MA REVANCHE JE PRENDS!  
Sasori: Utiliser mon côte obscure je vais!

**On est pas à Star Wars les gars!**

Donald: TOUS SUR SORA!  
Sora: LAISSEZ-MOI!  
Mushu: Bon venez les monstres j'arrive!

**Le petit dragon lança d'énormes flammes gigantesques [Jusque là on suit] sur les Sans-Cœur, suivi de prises de kung-fu! [... Là on suit plus...] Nan c'pas vrai.**

Mushu: Roh...  
Sasori: C'est bon t'es calme?  
Sora: Ouais ouais c'bon. Mais... Donald, remonte mon futal! TOUT D'SUITE!

**Oh putain viol! [Oooohhhh j'aurais pas aimé!] ... Bon il s'est rien passé y'a aucun témoin!**

Mulan: Difficile à dire.

**... Après le combat, le groupe fonça aux Portes du Palais, où se trouvait Shan Yu. Dague en main proche de l'Empereur.**

Shan Yu: Maint'nant le vieux tu vas me faire une joie de prendre mon joujou pour jouer avec ok?!  
Sora:... Nan mais c'est quoi ces mots là?! T'es pas dans un truc de pervers!

**C'est un truc de pervers.**

Shan Yu: Bim dans ta faaaace!  
Sasori: Attends y'a deux s'condes t'as demandé à un vieux de te s...

**On a compris merci Sasori.**

Shan Yu: N'importe quelle personne me suffit.  
Mulan: Bon d'accord c'est vraiment bizarre!  
Mushu: T'approche pas d'eux sinon tu verras la tronche de ton faucon sans plumes!  
Shan Yu: Pour une fois qu'on s'occupe de lui.  
Dingo: Maltraitance!  
Shan Yu: Mais n'importe quoi, façon d'parler! Hein Hayabusa?  
Hayabusa: Ouais ouais ouais! J'veux niqu...

**Li Shang arriva de nul part et frappa Shan Yu au visage avant de prendre l'Empereur et de l'emmener dans le Palais.**

Hayabusa: Hé j'ai pas fini!

**Ça choque.**

Hayabusa: Gennnre!

**Les portes fermées, l'ennemi fonça vers elles, quand les cinq personnes qui le gênaient au passage...**

Mulan: Tu n'iras pas plus loin.  
Sasori: PAUSE ATTENDEZ!  
Sora: Roh quoi encore?  
Sasori: Nan rien c'est pour le fun.  
Sora: Tu fais perdre du temps tu sais que t'es chiante?!  
Sasori:...  
Sora: Ouh putain.

**-SBAF!- Encore une allez!**

Shan Yu: Au passage j'ai pas oublié ta demande et je l'accepte!  
Sasori: Oh ça c'est cool!  
Dingo: Quelle demande?  
Sasori:... Euh...

**C'est privé merci!**

Sora: Elles savent quelque chose!  
Mushu: Pas bien ça!

**Roh c'est pas la fin.**

Donald: Si c'est la fin pour nous!  
Mulan: Je peux?  
Sasori: Ah oui oui!

**Elle le chuchota dans l'oreille de Mulan qui eut un saignement nasal.**

Shan Yu: Bon j'commence ou quoi?  
Sasori: Nan pas tout d'suite dès que tu seras en mode plaquage contre les portes oui.  
Dingo:... Oh j'ai compris un de nous trois se fera prendre contre les portes c'est ça hein?

**[Oh putain il a comprit!] Qu'est-ce qu'il est intelligent!**

Sora: Quoi?!  
Donald: Qui?!  
Sasori:... Vous savez très bien qui.  
Mushu: J'ai une big idée! Donald.  
Sasori: Tu plaisantes?!  
Mushu: Dingo alors.  
Sasori: Alors là nan compte jamais dessus.  
Mushu:... Ouh là là!  
Sora: Mais pourquoi moi?!  
Sasori: Tu te souviens quand j'ai fais un rire psychopathe en quelque sorte à l'arrivée sur la Forteresse Oubliée? Bah j'pensais à des pactes et c'était ça!  
Hayabusa: Il va s'en prendre des bâtons dans les roues.  
Shan Yu: Ah ça c'est clair, en plus j'suis le premier alors ça va être brutal!  
Sora: Enfoiré t'as pas intérêt à m'faire saigner!  
Sasori: C'est quoi c'langage oh?  
Sora: À force de t'fréquenter.  
Shan Yu: Et maint'nant place au combat!  
Mushu: Alors là je sens que ça va être épique!

* * *

Oui c'est dégueu. Mais on vit avec. **[C'pas une excuse! Y'a eu une tentative ça suffit! Enfin deux!]** Personne mourra pour seul'me...  
_-PAN-_  
...** [...]** Elle s'est tuée. D'a-ccord.


End file.
